


I Was Doing Stuff

by redheadthunderhead



Series: Iron Bull/Serana Lavellan Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadthunderhead/pseuds/redheadthunderhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Serana's night at the Winter Palace</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Doing Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a part two to "It Looks Good on You" so I suggest reading that if you haven't already!

Serana was, to put it lightly, a giggling mess as she finished off the last bottle of wine in her hands. Her face was still flushed red, nearly as dark as her hair, from her chest all the way up to the tips of her ears. “You...we’re gonna be in so much trouble,” she slurred, voice rising an octave on the last word. “Do I still look like a responsible leader?” 

The answer was no. Her dark red hair was a mess, the dress Josie insisted that she wear was wrinkled and likely torn somewhere judging by the way it was hanging off her body, and the fresh bruises covering whatever skin was still bare would definitely not go unnoticed. 

“You look great, kadan,” Bull replied, knowing damn well that Serana did not care that it was blatantly obvious that she was drunk off her ass and had just gotten laid. 

She giggled again. “Well, mark that off my bucket list. Never thought I’d fuck in a noble’s bedroom. You know, Bull, I’ve done a lot of firsts with you,” she half-walked, half-stumbled to a mirror in the corner of the room, fingers running through her tangled hair. “Fuck, you might have to carry me.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time. Let’s get you back home.”

She had to lean heavily on Bull to hide the obvious limp in her step, and he may or may not have had to carry her down the steps to keep her from falling on her face. When they approached the rest of the Inquisition party who had come, they were greeted with looks that varied between shock, disappointment, anger and something that Iron Bull could only describe as, “what the fuck?”

“Sorry I’m late. I was doing stuff,” Serana’s exhaustion had caught up with her, and she had not even opened her eyes to look at them.

“I’m stuff,” Bull clarified, met with a few muffled snickers from the gathered men. Leliana blinked slowly at the two of them, at a loss for words. Josephine was horrified at the state of the dress she had made for Serana. Cullen looked like he was about to smash his head into a wall.

“Right,” the Commander cleared his throat. “We should get back to Skyhold before any of the nobles see her like this.”

“Too late,” Serana giggled.

\---

The elf woke with a pounding headache, one that only came after a successful night of drinking. The rest of her hurt too, she noticed, which told her that she must have been with Bull. Her stomach decided to revolt, and she somehow managed to scramble out of bed and make it to the balcony that did not stretch over any part of Skyhold before losing whatever was left in her stomach.

She coughed, throat burning for at least three different reasons, and fell to her knees after her legs gave out. “Damn.” She sat there and pressed her forehead to the cool stone balustrade and thought her situation through. Here she was, with the mother of all hangovers, throwing up off the balcony. It was a situation that she had found herself in many times since she had gotten together with Iron Bull, and while the hangovers were unpleasant she would not trade their relationship for anything. 

She noticed the position of the sun, beginning its descent over the mountains. How long had she been back to Skyhold? Surely somebody would be looking for her soon. Josephine could never go more than twelve hours without knowing where she was. Cole may even come looking for her if he was not busy helping the rest of Skyhold. 

Serana groaned, finally pulling herself off the ground and standing there for several minutes, gaze unfocused on some point in the distance. The door opened and closed behind her without her noticing, and when she slowly turned around to try getting to the bed, she was surprised to see Bull standing there. 

“I hope you aren’t expecting anything from me,” she said, uncharacteristically quiet as if she were nervous. “I don’t even think I can promise that I won’t throw up on you.” 

“How do you deal with those nobles?” 

“Huh?”

“They’re all out there talking about you. All of them. Asking the guards about you, even. Eventually word got around that you hadn’t been seen all day, so I thought I should come make sure you aren’t dead.” 

“I’m not dead yet,” Serana said with a slightly pained expression as her head continued throbbing. “So, what’s the word around Skyhold? How do the people feel knowing that their Inquisitor got drunk and had sex with a Qunari in a noble’s bed?” She did not make it to her bed, instead making her way to Bull and leaning all of her weight on him, arms wrapped around one of his. 

“They only know about the drunk part, I think.” 

“That’s sad. What if I want to be remembered like that?”

“Do you?”

“I might,” Serana said with a weak laugh. “Maybe I’ll get out there and start the rumor myself. Tomorrow. Or whenever I can think clearly. Stay with me for awhile?” 

“Of course, Kadan.”


End file.
